


A Very Gotham Christmas

by theretroprincess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, I Tried, I really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy hates Christmas, but her best friend definitely doesn't. So she needs a present. And a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Gotham Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I kinda lost my mojo on this one. And since it's nearing Christmas, I thought I'd give you a tale about my two favourite Gothamites.

It was Christmas. If there was one holiday that Ivy hated more then most, it was Christmas. The senseless butchering of plants to use as decoration for the birthday of some made up deity. It made her sick to the pit of her stomach. But here she was, traipsing around the god forsaken mall, in search of a gift.   
A gift for the only person that Ivy actually cared about. Harley Quinn. Usually people made her feel sick and she felt nothing but hatred for the toxic species. But something about the blonde had pulled at Ivy's heartstrings. Something about Harley had made Ivy begin to feel again and even though she loathed christmastime, she was determined to make it good for her only friend.

Peering in various windows, Ivy groaned. She was useless when it came to shopping. She had no idea what to buy and even if Harley would like it. Pulling her green coat around her tightly, she left the mall, muttering under her breath about how it had been a wasted journey and that her plants would be missing her. Snow was falling lightly and landing in the blonde wig Ivy was forced to wear when she ventured onto the streets of Gotham. Her red hair and pale green skin was the most noticeable part of her and if any of these civilians even had an idea that she was the dreaded Poison Ivy ... well, that would mean a run in with The Batman and a one way ticket back to Arkham. Her fur lined hood was tugged up in one swift motion and Ivy carried on stalking through the streets, leaving the busy, shining streets and heading towards the older part of Gotham. That was where Ivy had set up her home. The outskirts of the city. No one disturbed her there and she had set up a huge greenhouse, where her babies could live.  
All she wanted now was to go home and sleep. Winter wasn't her favourite season and she longed to be in the warm. She had no plan to stop. Or at least she didn't until she saw a store. It was on a unlit back street, not exactly the place people went to shop. But something about it piqued her interest.  
Pushing open the door, Ivy glared at the bell that jangled above her head.

The shop itself was a curious place, filled with things that the normal, high end Gotham stores didn't stock. Mementos of the crazed criminals and their crimes were dotted along the walls and Ivy couldn't help but smile a little. The person that owned this shop obviously had a thing for the criminals that ransacked the city by night. Walking over to the counter, she coughed lightly, causing the small, grey haired man that was behind it to jump a little.  
He was of no particular interest to Ivy, just a man that saw the beauty in the deadly. She wasn't afraid to reveal her identity, so down came the hood and the blonde wig was discarded. Green eyes met blue and she smiled down at the man, who was evidently shocked.  
"I'm looking for a present for a friend of mine. She's very ... difficult." She never mentioned a name but the old man smiled wisely.  
"Of course, Miss. Feel free to search the store." Shuffling off into the back of the store, he left Ivy alone.

She walked through the aisles, fingers trailing lazily over old books and long forgotten treasures. There was even a piece of her own history here, a ravenous plant guarded by thick glass. That wouldn't hold it for much longer, she mused as she tapped her fingers against the glass lovingly.   
She managed to pull herself away from her baby, placing poisonous kisses on the glass case and whispering to it about its imminent rescue. She carried on, looping her way through the store, but nothing caught her eye. Nothing stood out as a gift good enough for Harley Quinn. Making her way back to the counter, she tried not to squeak in horror as something small and furry jumped up at her, a strange giggle erupting from it.   
Ivy glanced down at the tiny hyena that was currently looking up at her with wide eyes. Even her poisonous heart couldn't resist that look. Picking it carefully, she held it against her chest and coughed loudly, so the man would return.  
"Ah, that's Asha. She's an orphan. Her parents were kidnapped from the zoo a little while ago. I happened to acquire her." Ivy couldn't help but smile a little. Harley had recently come home with two fully grown Hyenas. Ivy never asked where the blonde had got them, she just assumed they had been a present off 'Mr J'.   
"I'll take her. I think she'll be the perfect present."


End file.
